Narutoverse Auditorium
by SoulsVeteran
Summary: A collection of Naruto fanfiction ideas that I have scrapped or trashed. However, Naruto and his companions somehow end up in a theater where a man shows them the different universes of Naruto. Laughs will be had, tears will be shed, love will bloom. This will be one hell of an adventure for the Naruto cast.


**Naruto-verse Auditorium**

 **This is just a Narutoverse fanfiction that contains a bunch of fanfictions that I have thought about making, but I have either scrapped or put on hold.**

 **Some fanfiction from other writers may end up here if I ask for permission. But most of the time, it'll be ideas that I have come up with, but couldn't development further upon. So fellow fanfic writers, looking for ideas? Here are some that I can't work with.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

 **Part 1: A Goddess and a Survivor?**

During an ordinary day in Konoha…

"GOD DAMN IT! WE WERE SO CLOSE TO SEEING HIS FACE, DATTEBAYO!"

…

…

…

…

An ordinary day in Konoha for a short orange-clad boy with sun-imbued spikey hair and mesmerising moissanite gems for eyes along with his teammates and friends.

Naruto Uzumaki had managed to convince his best friends Sasuke Uchiha, his rival and admittingly best mate, Sakura Haruno, his ex-crush and sister figure to find out what was underneath Kakashi Hatake's mask. Which turned out to be another mask.

He even managed to persuade Team 8 and 10 to participant. So, to numb their sorrows for all their efforts being for naught. They agreed to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen as it was cheaper and not many of them had money for the larger Barbeque restaurant due to spending much of their Ryo on "Operation: See Kakashi-sensei's face!"

The blonde with orange clothes was hit on his head by his pink haired teammate.

"You idiot! Not so loud, we're in a restaurant! Shanaroo!" Sakura scolded his mannered.

Naruto whined playfully.

"Sakura-chan… but you're yelling – ow!"

"Don't talk back!"

Kiba, who was feeding Akamaru was watching the scene with sympathy. He was glad that he ended up with Shino and Hinata on his team. Then he looked at his teammates.

"Oi Shino, you think Naruto's going to live long?"

"Not quite, why is that? It is because Naruto binges on an excessive amount of Ramen and may suffer brain damage if Sakura-san continues to hit him like that. And as time goes by, he may die in a coma due to brain trauma… blah, blah, blah." Shino went on.

Kiba sweat dropped and decided to try strike up a conversation with Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, what do think?" asking about Sakura hitting Naruto.

She stuttered "W-well, I t-t-think it's a way for t-them to get along and shows how close they are… and um… I'm really happy for him…"

Kiba face faulted. Maybe swapping either Shino or Hinata for either Naruto or Sakura wouldn't have been that bad. Nobody on his team could start a conversation!

With Team Asuma, Shikamaru Nara was lazily watching Naruto eating away at his Ramen thinking about how it was possible for Naruto to eat that much and still be lean?

He was knocked out his thoughts when his troublesome blonde of a teammate Ino Yamanaka chided their 'Big-boned' friend, Chouji Akimichi for 'eatting too much'.

"Chouji! You need to cut back! You won't live long if you keep eating everything in sight every few hours!"

Chouji finished slurping his fifth bowl of noodles still trying to catch up to Naruto's eighth.

"But Ino, I need the calories and Naruto's beating me right now! I can't lose to him in an eating contest." Chouji rebutted.

Ino who was already frustrated with the failure of Naruto's operation scratched her head in frustration yet again.

As Naruto returned to eating he couldn't help but exclaim.

"Oh man, we almost managed to bring Kakashi-sensei's mask down! And when we were about to see it, it turns out to be another mask. How did we mess up, tebayo?" Naruto wallowed.

Sasuke who remained quiet spoke up.

"It because your plans were terrible, usuratonkachi."

Naruto grew a tick mark.

"What was that! Teme! I recall your plans didn't work as well."

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto.

"You idiot, what was with that plan about adding a boxing glove spring when we wanted to see him eat? That defeats the purpose of our goal."

Naruto fought back.

"That was just to try and knock him out, so we could pull his mask down ourselves! Ya know! What about that camera plan of yours!? We couldn't even get a photo because of those stupid birds!"

Naruto and Sasuke then stood up foreheads pressing against each other, firing off comments and insults at each other. Sakura just sighed in exasperation with her hands off to the side.

Ino then asked, "Is it always like this between them?"

"Yep. They just keep going at it. Honestly I feel like it's just how they get along." Sakura told her.

Shikamaru, who was trying to doze off, had enough of the two rivals and spoke up.

"Enough already, both your plans were both troublesome to follow and impractical. Just admit it already, troublesome."

Naruto glared at Shikamaru whilst Sasuke grunted and ignored him.

"I agree, your plans Naruto, being creative and all, were just so hard to follow!" Kiba spoke up.

"Yeah, we can't do much with "Kyah!" and "Wah!" gestures." Ino supported.

Naruto glared at them, "Come on! My plans weren't that hard to follow…"

"I agree with Kiba and Yamanaka-san, why is that? Because you did not explicitly specify what our roles were in your plans and clarify what each step meant… blah, blah, blah"

Naruto slowly grew a huge tick mark on his forehead. Then Sakura spoke up.

"Honestly, why can't you be as clever as you are in spars and battles in these kinds of situations?"

Naruto pouted, "Sakura-chan… wasn't I clever?"

She shook her head at him making him face fault.

Naruto grew frustrated, "Oh come on, give me a break, it wasn't that bad right!? Someone agrees with me, right?"

Hinata then spoke up, "Um, Naruto-kun, I really liked your plans and thought they were amazing…"

Hearing this Naruto lit up and subconsciously pulled her into a tight hug.

"See! Hinata supports me! DATTEBAYO!"

Hinata became the epidemy of the Steam release, as she was near her overheated state.

Ino slyly said, "Of course, she'd support you in anything."

Naruto lit up brighter hearing this whereas Hinata became redder.

"Really!? Then, Hinata, switch to team 7, I like you better than my so-called teammates over there."

Sasuke scoffed. Sakura looked at Naruto with slight disbelief at what he just said.

Hinata passed out.

Naruto didn't catch on until…

"Yeah! As thanks, I'm going to take Hinata out for ice-cream… eh? Hinata! Are you alright!? Dattebayo!?"

Teuchi and Ayame laughed at the oblivious boy worrying over the unconscious shy girl. They were so cute together without even trying to be. Eventually, the rest of the Genin began to laugh at the two.

Naruto looked at them seriously.

"Guys! This is serious, Hinata isn't waking up! Tebayo!" he yelled.

Kiba waved him off.

"Don't worry, it's normal for her, she'll be up soon." He assured the worried loudmouth.

Naruto was sceptical but took Kiba's word about Hinata's condition. As Naruto looked back at Hinata, he saw that she was waking up. However, before Naruto could shout out that Hinata was coming too. A familiar voice that Naruto knew all too well was heard.

"Hmmm, not bad brat! You got yourself a nice catch!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, and he turned around.

"Shut up, Pervy Sage! Hinata isn't some fish, ttebayo!" whilst flailing an arm that was free.

Hinata was finally awake and was blushing as she realised she was still in his arms.

Then Jiraiya teased, "Oh! So, she's someone special to you!"

Naruto agreed wholeheartedly.

"You bet! She's one of my most precious people, dattebayo!"

Hinata blushed even hotter, but before she could pass out, Sakura help her up away from Naruto, before smacking Naruto's head.

"You idiot! Don't call people names like that!"

Naruto replied, "But Sakura-chan, that's what he is, he peeps on girls in the bathhouse all day to write those stupid books that Kakashi-sensei reads, tebayo."

Sakura and Ino's eyes twitched at the mention of that before glaring at Jiraiya, who began to sweat when they both cracked their knuckles.

Ino then said, "Well, we'll just have to make sure he won't peep anymore, right, Billboard Brow."

Sakura agreed, "Yes, Ino-pig, we shall." In a low haunting voice.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino and even Sasuke silently grieved for their fellow man.

'You have our condolences.' They all thought at the same time.

Jiraiya was about to run away. However, a small scroll that he had uncovered on one of his trips to the Whirlpool Village Ruins which he was meant to show to Tsunade later that evening. It fell out, catching Naruto's attention.

"Hey, Pervy Sage, what's this and why does it have the same symbol as the ones on my clothes." He asked.

Jiraiya's eyes wide and became frantic when Naruto was opening the small hand-sized scroll.

"Wait, Brat! Don't open that!" He shouted at Naruto.

Too late, Naruto roll it open causing the scroll to emit a bright white light enveloping Naruto, his team mates, team 8 and 10. Ayame and Teuchi were also dragged in and Jiraiya too…

Along with many others who were close to them.

 **With Tsunade**

Tsunade was getting fed up with the growing pile of paperwork that Shizune kept bringing in.

She finally snapped, "Shizune! Bring me some Sake!"

However, Shizune shook her head and told her.

"Lady Tsunade! You must finish your paperwork, this is all important for the Village." She reminded her.

Tsunade grew angrier and broke her desk.

"I don't care! The village isn't going to stop running even if I skip a day or two. Just get those good-for-nothing advisors to handle these things!" she suggested.

As soon as Shizune was about to rebut her suggestion. Tsunade, herself and Ton-Ton were enveloped in a bright white light. As the light faded.

One could look through the Hokage's window and notice many more pillars of bright white light.

When they all faded, the Konoha rookies, their sensei's, Hokage and their parents were all missing.

 **The realm between realms**

A man of average height, but with a bulky build, tanned skin and messy black hair was dressed in some blue baggy pants that was form-fitting on his calves and a large black v-cut T-Shirt that couldn't contain his boulder shoulders was busy raging at a boss on Dark Souls 3.

"Oh no you don't Nameless King! You got no name because your parents left you behind in these clouds because they didn't want you! I'm gonna make you my bitch!" this man raged yet again as the Nameless King hit him again.

The aforementioned Nameless King, then thrusted his sword-spear forward and the collision code of the game didn't register the man's dodge.

"FUCK! THIS GAME MAKES ME CRY!" the gamer yelled.

'Snap'

"Oh shit, I broke another PS4…" he noticed.

Then he heard a couple of thuds in the distance and he looked outside his man-cave into the vast Auditorium full of empty seats. In the centre, however, were some visitors.

He saw the Genin versions of the Konoha Rookies looking around in bewilderment and confusion. He also noticed their Sensei's, including their Academy teacher Iruka was their trying to keep Naruto in check.

Then he saw Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune discussing something. Most likely where they were.

Then, he saw all the Rookies' parents minus Naruto's and Sasuke's since they lost their parents striking up conversation with one another.

"WOAH! How did we end up here, dattebayo!?" Naruto exclaimed before being yelled at by Jiraiya.

"You brat! Don't opening things that aren't yours! What if that scroll had a dangerous technique in it that could have blew us up." Jiraiya scolded Naruto who frown back.

"Hey! I was curious as to what was in it since it had the same symbol as the ones on my clothes. It could've been more of your crappy books, ttebayo!" Naruto argued.

Then the two went on and on about what was fine literature until Tsunade and Sakura punched both Jiraiya and Naruto respectively.

The man watching chuckled at their antics.

"Yep! Definitely the Naruto cast!" he said alerting the entire group to his presence.

Immediately, the Jounin except Kakashi, Hiashi and Neji immediately took fighting stances.

The man in question walked up to them with hands in the air.

"Holy cow! Calm your sacks people! I come in peace!" he told them.

Tsunade being their Hokage told them to stand down, but she confronted him.

"Alright, who are you? What is this place?" Tsunade demanded.

The man in question took a deep breath and told them.

"Okay, my name is SoulsVeteran…"

Naruto shouted, "What kind of name is that?"

Iruka scolded Naruto, "Naruto!"

SoulsVeteran rebutted, "What kind of name is fishcake?"

Earning a few snickers from the group at the jab. Naruto scowled until Kakashi spoke up.

"Wait, how did you know his name?" Kakashi questioned with a one-eyed glare.

SoulsVeteran replied, "I know all of your names, why? I'm pretty much the Overseer of this place, called the Realm between Realms. Here, I just manage worlds and universes. But most of the time, I just play video games."

Much of the group was shocked at who this guy was as well as the place they were in. Neji on the otherhand had a small glint in his eyes when he heard videogames. Which SoulsVeteran noticed.

"I know Neji, you want to challenge me at a fighting game. Just a warning, I'll burn your arse hard."

Neji fumed at the insult and was about to speak up until Tsunade interrupted.

"Excuse me, SoulsVeteran…"

"Vet just call me Vet" Vet told her.

"Vet, so you're the Overseer of this place, but what do you mean by the managing different Universes?" Tsunade asked with everyone listening intently.

Vet told them.

"Exactly what it sounds like, any within my domain is uploaded here for me to manage, take care of, edit and fix if necessary. Most of the time, nothing goes wrong. Except, for times like these, when some of those Universe's occupants appear here somehow"

Vet sighed in frustration.

"So… did any Uzumaki mess around with things they shouldn't again?"

Everyone pointed at the Blonde.

"Hey! It wasn't me!" Naruto tried to cover himself.

Vet replied, "Nah I'm pretty sure it was you. After all, I have seen way too many versions of you pull shit like this off all the time."

Everyone looked at Vet with confusion written all over their faces.

"Versions of the Brat?" Jiraiya asked.

Vet nodded, "Yeah, where you guys are now is called the Naruto Universal Auditorium. Or, Naruto-verse for short. It's pretty much a collection of Universes centred around Naruto."

Naruto had stars in his eyes that he had an entire collection of Universes about him whilst others eyed him in surprise and envy.

Kiba scoffed, "Yeah right, as if the guy has an entire Universe about him." Before being whacked on the head by his mother, Tsume.

Naruto yelled, "Hey!"

Sakura spoke up, "I don't know, he just doesn't seem so important to have a Universe centred around him."

Naruto pouted until Vet told them.

"That's how it seems, but Naruto is quite the important in all his Universes. Especially your one." Vet told them.

The rookies except Hinata, along with everyone else was sceptical.

"You guys don't believe me?" Vet asked.

Jiraiya, hearing this, remembered the Toads' words about the Child of Prophecy.

'Could he be?' he then asked.

"Vet, can you show us some proof of how important our Naruto is?" he asked in a serious voice lacking any comedic tone surprising everyone meaning this was important.

Vet smiled.

"Sure. I was getting a bit antsy wanting to show you guys your future…" Vet pulled out a remote and pressed a button, allowing a huge screen to appear.

Then he looked at the Hyuga family. He saw Hiashi, Hinata who was talking with Hanabi and Neji.

"… hopefully you guys can change some of your fates." Earning a few looks.

Then he turned the screen on showing a blue screen that held many icons. He selected on named, "Canon Naruto".

 **Then the screen transitioned into a scene that an older Naruto dressed in an orange and black jacket which was now open reveal a mesh shirt that was tight on his chiselled chest and rippled abs. He also sported a pair of orange track pants that were rolled at the ends.**

All the girls blushed at this older Naruto, his fashion sense was dull, but his build was quite marvellous. Contrary to Naruto's beliefs, he wasn't a bad looking guy, he was one of the few on the good-looking side. He just had a bad reputation and a horrid fashion sense.

 **Currently, Naruto was fighting against an older Sasuke who was dressed in a grey high-collared jacket left open revealing his lean chest, with a dark purple rope tied around his waist holding a blue robe and black pants.**

All the girls except Hinata blushed at Sasuke's future appearance. Sasuke grew up even better looking than he was now. For Hinata, dark-haired people with pale-skin was normal for her and she just wasn't into… well… feminine guys.

However, what shocked Jiraiya and most of the older people the most was his left eye.

"How does Sasuke have the Rinnegan!?" Jiraiya shouted.

Everyone looked at him wanting to know what this Rinnegan was.

"Oi! Pervy Sage, what's this Rin-Nei-Gan?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya told him, "Rinnegan, it a Dojutsu that was believed to be lost to the ages. It one of the three legendary Dojutsu that came from the Sage of Six Paths, one being the Sharingan, the other being the Byakugan the Hyuga have and the most powerful of them all, the Rinnegan. The eyes of the Sage of Six Paths himself. It gives the user mastery over all five elemental releases and other abilities only the Rinnegan has. It is believed that his power came from those eyes."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Sasuke smiled in satisfaction, with power like that, he could definitely kill Itachi and never again lose anyone precious to him as he thought of Team 7.

Vet interrupted, "Whilst that is true, I'd like to clear up a misconception with the Byakugan and the Sage for a minute."

Everyone paid attention. Vet took this as his opportunity to begin.

"Indeed, the Byakugan has been around for as long as the Rinnegan. It never came from Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths himself."

This earned a few gasps, especially from the Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata and Neji.

"But we were taught that the Sage gave Chakra to everyone. Then where did the Byakugan come from?" Neji asked.

Vet told them.

"I was getting to that. What others don't know is that Hagoromo, of the Sage had a younger brother named Hamura Otsutsuki."

Everyone, even Naruto paid close attention.

"Hamura Otsutsuki?" Jiraiya said testing the name.

"It works."

"Of course, it does. Now, Hamura decided to live on the moon, then had two kids, a boy and a girl. They both had the Byakugan, but the boy, Takeru, inherited Hamura's potent chakra from birth, whereas the girl, Hanako, only had the eyes was very gentle and kind, contrary to her successors."

The Hyuga took a step back learning that one of their ancestors not only live on the moon but was kind and gentle. Everyone all looked at Hinata closely seeing that she was like that too making her blush.

Naruto then complimented her, "See Hinata! You are strong! So, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, ttebayo!"

Hinata blushed and nodded.

Vet smiled knowing their future.

"Anyway, Hanako visited the Earth and settled down with someone. She had two kids, one who started the Kaguya Clan and the other, began the Hyuga Clan. So, technically, the Hyuga Clan are a bunch of aliens."

Everyone was awestruck that Hinata's family received chakra from out of space.

Naruto grinned at all the Hyuga.

"That is so cool! You guys do all this super cool abilities like laser beams in the movies and video games?"

Everyone shook their head at Naruto's happy aura. He was so fascinated by everything.

Vet shrugged, "Well who knows, the Hyuga don't even know its full potential besides 360 degree vision and see-through vision."

Hiashi, Hanabi, Neji and Hinata took this all in and vowed to discover more about their bloodline.

Iruka then nodded before smiling, "Thank you for telling me that Vet-san! I'll make a proposal to add that to the Education curriculum!

Many of the Jounin nodded in approval of Iruka's declaration.

"Now back to the fight!"

Everyone continued watching the battle.

 **Naruto and Sasuke began to run towards each other. As they did, their ghost flashes of their younger selves fighting ever since the Academy appeared. The closer they got, the older they got. Until they finally clashed sending shockwaves through the Valley of the End.**

Everyone was nervous and stupefied by the immense power Naruto and Sasuke achieve in their future. But one question was on their minds.

"Hey! Why is Sasuke-kun and Naruto fighting!? It like they're trying to kill each each other!" Sakura cried.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Vet, please tell us why they fighting?"

Iruka began to sweat and fear for both of his ex-students.

"This is way more intense than their fights in the Academy! Why are they at each other's throats?" Iruka asked worried which got Anko's attention.

Vet to them to quiet down and watch.

 **Sasuke and Naruto began trading blows, with the former dominating their bout of Taijutsu not allowing the latter to create any Shadow Clones. Naruto through a jab at Sasuke, only for him to counter and use Naruto's right hand to form a seal with his.**

Kakashi congratulated Sasuke's progress.

"I don't know why you two a fighting, but you have shown great improvement in your taijutsu Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked at the praise whilst Naruto glowered.

 **Naruto had one of his legs knocked down and Sasuke formed another seal with both their hands before kicking off Naruto and firing a Fireball Jutsu at Naruto.**

 **Naruto quickly recovered and dodged all three of Sasuke's fireballs whilst he entered a golden form with a black body suit underneath. His eyes were golden, with cross slits and three Truth-seeker Orbs appeared behind him.**

Everyone gapped at future Naruto's form.

"Amazing! I can do things like that!?" Naruto cheered. Vet smiled at him.

Jiraiya had other thoughts, 'Is that the Kyuubi under control?'

"No way, that can't be Naruto!? He's the dead-last!"

Vet decided to put him and any others in their place.

"With time and effort, one can surpass their own limits. Something called, being better than you were before which I believe Maito Gai can take credit for." Vet looked at Gai and his team.

Gai gave the thumbs up.

"Exactly! Just look at where Lee is right now! He harnessed the flames of Youth and now he surpasses even geniuses through hardwork!"

Lee had tears in his eyes whilst running towards Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

'BOOM!' Both Lee and Gai were knocked out.

"That is not something I want to see again! I had a bad enough day with some Nameless King, so none of that.

Everyone was thankful to Vet before watching the film.

 **Naruto found himself back of Hashirama's statue and fired off two Chakra arms towards Sasuke. Who dodged mid-air and fired off an enormous Fireball jutsu.**

Ino and Sakura screeched about how cool future Sasuke's fireball jutsu was whilst Sasuke for once, was… afraid of his own power. He should have been happy, but why was he scared?

Naruto however was screaming, "AHH! NO! Future me is going to die!" but then stopped when he felt a soft embrace. He turned around and saw it was Hinata who gave him a worried and caring look.

Naruto smiled at her and thanked her.

Kurenai and Kakashi saw this, they smiled. They actually arranged many joint training sessions between their teams just to get those two together.

Iruka smiled at the shy girl. 'She's finally reaching out to him.'

Hiashi and Neji however, weren't too happy. They had nothing against Naruto, just that their precious girls shouldn't be tainted by anyone unworthy.

 **Naruto retaliated by using a chakra arm to block the fireball, which pushed his feet into the ground due to the force. Whilst the Fireball was finally letting up, Sasuke appeared right behind him.**

' **Damn it! I forgot, his left eye's…'**

 **Sasuke slammed a Chidori into Naruto.**

Gasps echoed throughout the Auditorium.

Sasuke asked, "What did my future self do?"

Vet explained.

"It's your Rinne Sharingan's special ability."

"Rinne Sharingan?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, the Rinnegan is just the final evolution of the Sharingan after the Mangekyou. Sasuke's one is a Rinnegan that allows him to use enhanced versions of his Sharingan abilities. What you guys saw, was Amenotejikara. It lets Sasuke instantly shift dimensions around himself within range."

Everyone's jaw dropped, with Naruto pouting.

"No fair! How come Sasuke get all these cool abilities?" Naruto wondered.

Kakashi added, "Well, if it helps, it doesn't seems like Sasuke can't use it on you. I guess, there's a catch?"

Vet nodded.

"Exactly! Sasuke can only shift others using this ability if he can focus on it and they're not too powerful, which in this case. Naruto's power is too much for him."

Naruto danced goofily at this whilst Sasuke brooded.

 **Naruto recovered and use his Orbs to block Sasuke's three Susanno arrows. Then Sasuke formed its full body and charged towards Naruto who manifested a chakra construct of the Nine-tailed fox.**

Everyone paled at seeing the fox.

"The n-nine tails? But didn't the Fourth kill it?" Sakura asked before looked at Naruto who looked down.

"Naruto are you the…"

Kakashi intervened, "Sakura!" Shocked at Kakashi's sudden menacing aura.

"Naruto is not the Nine Tails. He simply holds it back." He informed all the Genin.

Kiba then asked, "Then why is it in Naruto!?" as he struggled to pull Hinata off the said boy.

Shino stopped Kiba from what he was doing.

"Just let it happen."

"But Shino, don't you know what is in him?" Then he noticed Shino giving him a hard stare. Being around Shino for so long, he learnt that anytime Shino crinkled his eyes, that meant he was dead serious.

"My clan is given a hive inside us from birth. Does that make me a monster?" he asked rather loudly making the other Geninthink about his question whilst still being wary of Naruto.

Sasuke, however, smiled at the Aburame for understanding his teammate, best friend and brother. He also acknowledged Hinata for being there with Naruto in his moment of weakness; Shino's words made Naruto wide-eyed.

Shikamaru, the most logical of all the Genin wanted to stand up for Naruto, but he looked at his father, Shikaku, first who nodded in approval. Shikamaru looked back at Naruto and walked by his side shocking the Genin more and earning the approval of the older generations.

Chouji who didn't find the situation that bad simply asked him.

"Oi Shikamaru, why are standing there with him?" as he munched his chips.

Shikamaru casually replied, "Isn't it obvious? He's Naruto Uzumaki! A friend of mine since the Academy, a fellow comrade and our future Hokage!"

Rendering everyone silent whilst Shikaku and Jiraiya smiled at the lazy kid. Chouji smiled as he walked besides Shikamaru.

Naruto couldn't hold his tears back anymore. He let all his sorrows and pain he repressed for all his life out.

As he cried, Sasuke stood by him even closer than Shikamaru, then Sakura, who thought back on all the times on Team 7, realised, Naruto, Kyuubi or not, was still just the same fun, idiot little brother-figure she had and stood next to Sasuke.

Naruto looked at his best friends.

"Guys?"

Sasuke told him, "You're still a Dobe, not even becoming Hokage will change that." With Sakura cheering that "Sasuke-kun is right! Shannaro!"

Then Iruka walked up to Naruto before lightly hitting his head.

"And your still the same student who empties my wallet at Ichiraku's." Iruka commented.

Mebuki Haruno watched on happily. As she saw Team 7 together; it brought back memories of her Genin days.

She saw in their places, Sakura; herself, Sasuke; Mikoto and finally, Naruto; Kushina.

Kakashi then stood behind his team with his hands-on Naruto's and Sasuke's heads.

'You guys… I love you' Kakashi thought as he eye-smiled.

All the Genin felt guilty for doubting Naruto and at least looked Sheepish.

They all apologised to Naruto, who forgave them quite easily as he understood they had a rational fear.

Vet thought it was a good time stop watching this future.

"Okay! That's enough of showing your futures!"

Everyone fell to the ground.

Kiba yelled out, "But why!? We wanted to see our futures too!" before being smacked on his head by his mother and sister.

"Don't rebel Pup!" Tsume scolded.

Vet reasoned.

"Look, its not my job to show the future, that being handled in another dimension."

*Hint* Next update, spoiler

 **Showing the Future, dimension**

Hagoromo and Hamura were currently showing Sasuke's future.

But first, they decided to knock Sasuke off his 'pedestal'.

They showed a parody video.

 _Sasuke was looking in a certain direction._

' _Now, does he got the booty!?' the song played as his thoughts._

Everyone snorted at that part of the lyrics.

Then is showed Naruto getting off the ground with his ass up in the air first.

It then zoomed in on Sasuke with his EMS fully activated.

" _HE DO!" the song finished._

Everyone howled in laughter whilst Sasuke with his Mangekyou looked furiously embarrassed.

"I do no such thing!" he said.

Kiba decided to tease the Uchiha.

"It's alright Uchiha… its only natural to stare at your boyfriend's backside." He jested.

Everyone giggled at this comment, except Hinata who clutched onto Naruto more whilst muttering in a very low voice.

"… mine…"

 **Back in Vet's dimension**

"So yeah! I can show you guys some other universes, you know? Other possibilities for your world…" Vet told them.

Tsunade and Jiraiya spoke between each other for a while then had all the Jounin and parents gather up for a vote.

Tsunade faced Vet.

"We'd like to see these other worlds of Naruto" Tsunade told him.

Vet clapped once and said, "Finally! Here's the first world! Also, we're watching these whilst my PC finds the pathway you guys used to get here… I need a new CPU, this one is slow as shit!"

Naruto became curious about Vet's PC and asked, "Oi! How come that thing is so slow, tebayo?" Vet was about to explain PC parts hunting to him but Sasuke cut him off.

"As slow as that thing is, it's still has a faster thought process than you, Dobe" Sasuke insulted.

Naruto grew a tick mark, "What was that you Bastard! I'll show you slow, tebayo!"

Naruto and Sasuke then continued their brawl from before making everyone sigh in exasperation.

Mebuki commented toward Tsume out loud.

"I swear, those two are like an old married couple bickering."

The two boys froze at that statement.

Tsume laughed out loud and agreed. "Yeah! If one of them was of the opposite gender, they would have made a fascinating couple." She teased.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately shuffled away from each other embarrassed and dared not look at each other.

Everyone laughed, Iruka chuckled and regreted not thinking of that earlier back when they were his students, except Sakura and Hinata who both looked at their crushes and both thought at the same time.

'Oh hell no!'

When Vet heard this, he knew just which world he was going to show once his PC loaded.

"Oh, speaking of which, I think you guys will have a good laugh at this world!"

Everyone sat on the theatre seats waiting for the screen to boot up.

The screen flickered on, showing a PS4 menu. Vet moved across the icons until it landed on an app called, "The Sun Goddess".

Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"The Sun Goddess? Are we going to see a gorgeous babe by any chance!? Oh! Please let it be, it'd be great for my research! Hehehe!" Jiraiya commented before Tsunade and all the other females who had children smacked his head.

"PERVERT!" All the girls felt proud of this accomplishment including Hinata, whilst all the guys felt sorry for him, except Naruto who believed the guy deserved it.

Sasuke, even though he felt bad for Jiraiya couldn't help but felt put off by the older man.

'Is this guy seriously a Sannin? Maybe getting training from one might not be such a good idea after all…"

Little did he know; the original timeline had been altered tremendously by that one thought alone.

Then the black screen had finally loaded into a scene of Konoha, except it was inside built inside a huge crater rather than the flat ground they knew.

Naruto being the curious one asked loudly.

"Hey! Why is the Village built in a giant hole? Is this a different version of our Village?" he asked the last question representing a surprising amount of intelligence that made everyone stop for a second.

Vet answered "It's the same village, just a different universe that's further ahead of time than yours"

Everyone nodded and continued watching the video of the "The Sun Goddess." Which Jiraiya and Kakashi were eager to see.

 **The Sun Goddess**

 **In the village of Konoha, they among the other Villages that were apart of the Five Shinobi Nations Alliance, now Shinobi Union were celebrating October 10** **th** **the day the Fourth Great Shinobi War ended.**

"WHAT!?" All the adults screamed in horror and awe.

"Fourth War? Didn't all the Villages have enough?" Asuma asked.

Shikaku spoke out loud, "The Five Nations formed an Alliance? Against who?"

Vet shrugged, "The Akatsuki"

Jiraiya's eyebrows furrowed together.

According to Itachi's reports, the Akatsuki hadn't acquired that kind of manpower yet.

Naruto however, shifted nervously as he knew what that day was.

 **Why was this day so special? It was the day the 'Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War', 'The Goddess of Shinobi' was born and won the war against Madara and the Ten-tails.**

"No, no, no… NO! Madara can't be alive!" Tsunade yelled out in fear.

Jiraiya comforted her, "Calm down Princess, it's the other universe not ours."

This made everyone calm down until.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but unfortunately, everything that has happened in this world is going to happen in yours too. So… Madara is alive." Vet told them casually.

Gasps were heard throughout the entire stadium, except for Naruto who asked.

"Hey! Who is this Madara guy? And why is he so bad?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke answered him.

"Dobe, Madara Uchiha, was the only one who could rival the First Hokage in power. Even by my clan, he was considered a monster." Sasuke told him for once, not being proud of his Clan's history.

Naruto shrugged and said.

"Well, if this 'Goddess of Shinobi' bet him, then there's nothing to worry about!" Naruto upped the atmosphere.

Everyone thought about it and agreed, who was this 'Goddess' that this Universe was talking about?

Naruto even yelled out, "And she's born on the same day as me! She must be awesome! I wonder if she's lives in our world too!?"

Everyone thought about that for a moment and agreed. They'd want to meet this person too. Especially the Kunoichi, it was rare for a Kunoichi to reach such legendary status and the Genin Kunoichi did like to find female role models who were seen as strong.

Vet tried not to laugh at who the 'Sun Goddess' was.

 **However, the entire world knew her better as the usurper and successor to Tsunade the Legendary Medic's title, "Most beautiful woman in the Nations" with a title that perfect described her…**

' **The Sun Goddess'**

Many of the men perversely giggled and had faint blushes on their faces. The women just either shook their heads or smacked their husbands if they had one.

Jiraiya was smirking at Tsunade.

"Well, I didn't think someone would actually take your title one day, Princess." Jiraiya teased.

Tsunade looked away stormily.

"I don't care! That title was never one I wanted in the first place. She told him.

Kiba began daydreaming about a girl that beautiful. Shino hide his blush expertly behind his collar. Shikamaru was too lazy to react, Chouji ate his chips a bit slower than usual due to thinking about a girl who'd accept him for who he was. Neji kept his stoic face but let out a faint blush at the thought of a woman more beautiful that the renowned 'Slug Princess'. Lee was just chanting Youth over and over.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't respond at all. They both shared the one trait where they had too see it to believe it.

 **This was the second festival since the war two years ago. Within the hectic streets of a fun-filled Konoha, a tall dark haired figure, dressed in a grey suit pants, beige suit shirt and a long black coat made for both outings and missions was walking through the streets with much of the female populace looking at him with hearts in their eyes.**

 **His hair now fell and covered his left eye. His face was long and narrow, exuding a prince-like charm especially with his perfect pale complexion. But what stood out on this man was the Uchiha crest on his coat.**

 **This was Sasuke Uchiha.**

All the girls blushed and nearly fainted at the sight of a young adult Sasuke. Except Hinata, like she said before, Sasuke was too feminine for her taste.

Anko whistled earning a smack from Kurenai to behave.

Sakura was fawning over Sasuke as usual, causing Naruto to pout. However, he felt Hinata tug on his arm and suddenly, he felt much better.

What was he feeling? He didn't know, but he'd figure it out eventually.

 **Sasuke was on his way to visit the 'Sun Goddess'' apartment. Today she and he were meant to hang out.**

Naruto decided to tease his best friend.

"Oi! I didn't know you hung out with girls, Teme!" Naruto said bewildered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Naruto answered, "I always thought you liked guys, ttebayo!"

The entire room was filled with laughter. It was a shared suspicion that maybe the Last Uchiha was a homosexual.

Flushing like a certain Hyuga. He looked back at the screen defiantly.

 **Sasuke had soon reached his destination. Before he knocked, he took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.**

' **Came down. You're just going to take her out, have a good time and tell her you liked her for a long time.' Sasuke assured himself.**

Naruto laughed, "Oh so you do have a crush! Who is it, ttebayo!?"

Sasuke pushed him away, "I do not have a crush, dobe!" he spat.

Kakashi separated them and told them. "There, there! This is another Universe, maybe she doesn't exist in our world.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and waited to see who this girl was along with everyone else.

But it was funny seeing that even the Uchiha can become nervous around a girl.

 **Sasuke then knocked on the door.**

" **Oi! Narumi! I'm here!"**

"Narumi? Growing Beauty? That's a nice name." Kurenai commented.

"So, we finally have the 'Sun Goddess'' name. Now what does she look like?" Ino wondered.

 **He heard a frantic cry from inside.**

" **Ah! The door is open, Teme!" Narumi called out.**

A few of the males chuckled.

Kiba exclaimed, "Oh man! A girl who doesn't kneel before the Uchiha! Finally!"

Naruto grinned, "Hehe! Not all girls like you, Teme!"

Iruka looked thoughtful, "Hm… I don't recall any of my students who also called Sasuke a Teme…"

Sasuke didn't care and 'Hn'd' away from him. Although, the thought of a girl who didn't suck up to him did interest him. Except Hinata, where others found her cute, he found disturbing and creepy.

 **Sasuke sighed and opened the door to see a very clean apartment. He had half-expected her to be very messy based on her personality. Instead, the wooden floors were polished, the walls were smooth and a warm red colour, he first noticed the kitchen and dining area that held a simple wooden table and a few chairs as he walked along the corridor.**

 **Eventually he found the lounging chair which he sat on whilst he waited for Narumi.**

 **Then he heard a few foot steps coming towards him. As he looked up, there she was in all her glory.**

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of Narumi.

Tsunade caught her voice first, "Oh… my… god…"

"No way… She is so pretty!" Sakura yelled out.

Ino then commented, "And she's a blue-eyed blonde too! Her hair is nicer than mine… and her figure…" suddenly feeling self-conscious of her appearance.

"DAMYUM! She's hot!" Kiba yelled. Kurenai, Tsume and Hana didn't bother smacking his head because they couldn't disagree.

Shino's mind burned out. Neji was flushing. Shikamaru was wide awake, Chouji dropped his chips and Lee was shouting about how much of a 'Youthful Maiden' Narumi was.

Sasuke, for the first time, blushed beet red due to a girl. He had to agree with his alternate self. This Narumi was indeed beautiful.

Naruto was chuckling at Sasuke's face.

Hinata, however, couldn't help but fine this girl familiar. Kakashi face was giggling perversely whilst nudging Sasuke.

Jiraiya, however, looked more closely at Narumi's face and thought, 'Kushina with blonde hair?' He then smiled as he figured out who this Narumi was based on that thought.

Vet looked at him due to feeling Jiraiya glance at him.

Damn it, he thought Jiraiya of all people wouldn't figure it out. Vet then looked at Mebuki who also had this expression of shock on her face.

'Tch! I should've known that Sakura's mother would have figured it out too. After all, she was her teammate.' Vet depressingly thought.

 **Yes, Narumi appearance had definitely earned her title. She had a round, full angelic face. Framed by long Sunkist blonde hair that fell down her back and reached her knees. Her bangs were clipped to the side as to not obscure her vision, which consequently put emphasis on her beautiful clearer than the sky, yet deeper than the ocean blue eyes that sparkled radiantly no matter how dark the world got.**

 **Her attire consisted of a black military-style shirt that had an orange zipper with white bandages to keep the loose shirt tight on her waist. This ended up showing off to the world how large her low E-cup bust was. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and on her left upper arm was a red band with a black swirl design and black leather gloves on each hand. At the end of the shirt, Sasuke took note of how she sewed the lower part into a flap shirt that would have exposed the sides of her buttocks as it wouldn't have covered her wide hips.**

 **Unfortunately for him, she wore a pair of orange hot pants underneath. Covering the rest of her tanned legs that went on for miles, was a pair of thigh-high socks underneath a pair of black knee-length Shinobi-boots that exposed the heels, a recent trend in Shinobi ware.**

 **Sasuke subtly gave Narumi's appearance a quick sweep and liked what he saw. But he recovered quickly and told her.**

" **You look like you're ready, so let's get going." Sasuke pretty much ordered.**

"A little forceful there Uchiha~ That approach doesn't always work, how about I teach you some – OUCH!" Jiraiya was smacked into the ground.

"Stop corrupting kids, you pervert!" Tsunade scolded.

The Uchiha couldn't move, as he was just a blushing mess. Never had he been so concerned about a girl before. So why now? And why did she seem so… familiar?

" **ARGH! Give me some time, Teme!" Narumi yelled at him.**

"Why does she call Sasuke a Teme!? Doesn't she know who she is talking too!?" Sakura yelled out in tandem with Ino who voiced similar thoughts.

Vet smacked a hand over his mouth to prevent the laughter that was bubbling to the surface.

Naruto just grinned at the splendid girl.

"Wow! She is awesome! She calls the Teme a Teme just like me! Dattebayo! It's like she's my long lost sister, ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shikamaru who wasn't as taken with Narumi as the other guys, examined her more closely and fit a few pieces together. The laugh that Vet almost let out was the final clue and he realised who Narumi is.

Shikamaru smiled and shook his head.

'So that's what Vet is doing. How troublesome.'

" **Well then finish what you need to do, we don't have all day Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke replied.**

This brought Sasuke back to life, 'Usuratonkachi'?

'But the only person I ever call that is….'

Then Sasuke's already pale complexion lost whatever colour it had and turned blue as he slowly turned his head towards Naruto.

Naruto noticed this, "What, Teme!?"

'YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!?' Sasuke raged in his mind.

 **Then he heard a few more smart-arse mutterings from her as she tied her knee-length hair into two pig-tails that she was more commonly known for. Lifting her hair up to waist-length.**

" **There all done, now we can get going, Teme!" she said smiling happily due to her work.**

 **However, she then grew nervous as Sasuke had moved closer to her; he was towering over her, with his face close to hers. At this distance she was able to make out the smell of sweet tomatoes from his warm breath.**

 **Too close for her liking that even she grew a little pink.**

Everyone was holding their breaths, Sasuke? Kissing a girl?

There was money to be made!

However, Sasuke was yelling out.

"Oh god no! Please stop!" Sasuke yelled frantically whilst blushing furiously.

Naruto asked, "Oi Teme! What's wrong? You don't like girls, ttebayo?"

Earning a few snickers from everyone.

Sasuke glared at him with a pink face.

"NO! I like girls damn it! But that girl is… is.."

"Is what?" Kurenai enquired.

Vet answered, "You'll see~"

" **Wh-wh-what are doing Teme?" Narumi stuttered a little.**

 **Sasuke ignored her as he closely examined the black ribbons she used to tie her hair. It brought a strange, yet comforting warmth to his heart that she still wore them.**

' **Even now, she still treasures them.' Sasuke smiled to himself, which Narumi caught making her go redder.**

 **Sasuke had given her those ribbons as a present a year after their team was formed during training one day on her birthday.**

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **A younger Sasuke dressed in his usual blue shirt and white shorts was currently fighting his best friend and rival.**_

"Oh! It's Sasuke as he is now!" Ino shouted.

 _ **The said best friend, was a tanned girl, with glowing blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She was dressed in a baggy orange jumpsuit and pants similar to Naruto's.**_

"Hey, she wears the same outfit as me! She's so cool!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya snickered a little at some of the gobsmacked faces on the most of the Genins' faces who realised who Narumi was.

"ARGH! HOW COULD I HAVE LOST TO HIM!" Ino yelled in frustration. It was bad enough that Naruto's hair, eyes and skin tone was nicer than hers, but to see that Naruto's girl version was even prettier! It stung her pride.

Hinata was just thinking about Naruto's counterparts features as a girl and compared it to him now.

'It works! Naruto-kun was always more… pretty and cute…' as she began to blush at the thought about doing things with Narumi.

" _ **HYAH! OW!" Narumi was kicked in the face by Sasuke.**_

 _ **Sasuke returned his posture back to normal and was panting heavily due to Narumi's relentless assaults.**_

 _ **Fortunately, Narumi was also too worn out to get back up.**_

 _ **As he looked at Narumi's shoulder-length hair, he remembered what he had wanted to do with her and walked toward her.**_

" _ **Dobe"**_

" _ **Shut up Teme! I'll kick your ass next time, dattebayo!"**_

" _ **So annoying… here." He thrusts his hand forward.**_

" _ **Eh? Ribbons? For me?" She asked with disbelief.**_

" _ **Y-Yeah, your hair gets in the way of your fighting, so you'll need this."**_

" _ **Hmm. Not really, I fight fine without tying my hair up."**_

" _ **Just take it dobe! It's a present for you." He spoke quickly looking away, so she couldn't see his face.**_

" _ **A present!? Really!? Why didn't you say so!? Hehehe!" She giggled at him as she took the black ribbons.**_

" _ **What are you laughing at?"**_

" _ **I didn't think you could nice." Narumi teased. Sasuke 'hn'd' away.**_

 _ **However, Narumi did not know how to tie her hair.**_

 _ **Sasuke asked, "How can you not tie your own hair? What about your Sexy Jutsu?" He ended with a bright blush at the memory.**_

Iruka sighed in embarrassment for falling for that technique.

 _ **Narumi snapped back, "That's just a Henge! It takes whatever form I want it to!"**_

 _ **After watching her struggle with her hair for a few minutes. Sasuke decided to tie her hair for her.**_

 _ **After the deed was done. Sasuke stepped back and looked at her again.**_

" _ **S-so… how do I look?" Narumi asked a bit nervous.**_

" _ **You look more…" Sasuke drew on making Narumi bite her lips in anticipation.**_

'… _**beautiful…' in his thoughts**_

" _ **stupid." He ended up saying.**_

"Now, now, Sasuke, you have to be honest with the girls or else they won't like you." Kakashi teased the red-faced Uchiha.

 _ **Narumi puffed her cheeks and stuck her tongue at him.**_

" _ **Screw you Teme, fine, I'll treat myself to some Ichiraku's instead." As she stormed away.**_

 _ **Sasuke smiled as he watched her leave before doing so himself. He then wanted to get some Osumubi to eat, but realised his wallet was empty, except for a note that had a drawing of Narumi doing the peace sign.**_

" _ **That Usuratonkachi!"**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh man Narumi is awesome, dattebayo!" he shouted.

 **After, a few more seconds of closeness.**

 **Sasuke suddenly broke the silence.**

" **You've gotten shorter, dobe." He teased.**

 **Narumi, grew red in anger and embarrassment.**

Everyone laughed at that scene. Now that they looked at the two in the video, they could see the height difference.

Sasuke was at least 180cm whereas Narumi barely reached his chest level, even whilst on tippy toes.

 **That was one of the things the Narumi couldn't grow out of. Her rivalry with Sasuke in height. It was bad enough back when they were kids, she was already the shortest of her generation, but as they grew, Narumi became the tallest girl in her age group. But the height difference between Sasuke and her only increased.**

 **As revenge for the insult. She corked a fist back slightly before ramming it into Sasuke's nuts.**

 **Sasuke took step back and kneeled whilst grabbing his babies.**

Everyone laughed harder, except Sasuke who felt for his alternate self.

"Oh! That's gotta hurt, Teme!" Naruto wailed.

 **Narumi smirked victoriously with her right hand doing the peace sign.**

" **And you've gotten smaller, Sasuke-chan~" Narumi teased playfully.**

"OHH! BURN!" Kiba yelled setting off everyone.

Even the stoic Hyuga Clan began to laugh due to the scene.

It was hard not to. Especially since Sasuke was fuming and completely humiliated. Which Naruto added to.

"Hehe! Teme, Narumi is right, you've gotten smaller! Haha!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke wanted to punch Naruto in the face but couldn't. He remembered that one time their hands with stuck together and they had to go the bathroom together.

It was bad enough that the Dobe had seen him pee and poop, but what was even worse, was the fact that Naruto was 'bigger' than him.

But he was happy with his 8 inch, it was already big enough that some girl wouldn't want to try him as it was that big.

But Naruto's was just… argh! He needed to get some surgery to reduce the size, seriously how does he even run with that thing. It even smacked him in the face at one point… after it touch the water.

 **Sasuke looked back up at the smiling blonde and tried to glare but couldn't. She won this round, but he'd win next one.**

 **As he stood up he looked at her rounded face once more searching for the one detail he loved most about her.**

 **The six whisker-like birth marks that gave her an exotic appeal to her already divine canvas.**

Naruto, who managed to recover from his before everyone else noticed this along with Sasuke and Jiraiya.

"Hey! How come she has whisker marks like me, ttebayo?" he asked Vet.

As soon as he asked this question, everyone who hadn't figured who Narumi was, stopped laughing and noticed that small, yet important detail.

Their eyes widened, this girl could be?

" **Let's get going, Dobe." Sasuke told Narumi.**

 **She grinned foxily, "Alright! Ramen here we come, dattebayo!"**

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

'Dattebayo?'

However, for everyone else, this confirmed their suspicion.

 **They both headed off towards Ichiraku's and on the way there. A bunch of boys were gathering around Narumi.**

" **Narumi-chan! I love you, please go out with me!"**

" **Please accept this gift, oh dearest Sun Goddess!"**

 **And that, Sasuke was happy for Narumi for finally receiving the recognition she worked so hard to obtain. But that didn't mean he had to like all these guys getting into her personal space.**

" **Oi, Narumi is heading off somewhere important, don't get in her way." Sasuke stared them down.**

 **The guys flinched before running far away.**

 **He then quickly grabbed Narumi's hand and forced her to walk faster towards Ichiraku's.**

"I didn't take you for the possessive type Sasuke~" Kakashi teased.

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment as everyone chuckled at him.

" **Um, Sasuke…"**

 **Sasuke paused, "What?"**

" **I didn't think you liked Ramen so much, if you wanted to hurry, then you should have said so. Not grab my hand, hehehe!" she said as she grinned at him.**

 **Sasuke quickly let go and look away blushing slightly. Fortunately, in front of him was Ichiraku's.**

" **Dobe, we're here." He said.**

 **Narumi immediately perked up and cheered.**

" **YAY! RAMEN! RAMEN!" she chanted in sweet voice.**

 **Sasuke sighed happily yet forlornly, his wallet wasn't going to survive.**

Naruto was still thinking about who this Narumi was, whereas everyone was either laughing or were screaming in disbelief.

"She couldn't be him! There's no way!" Ino yelled frustratedly.

"Tough luck Ino, you got beat" Chouji said as he munched his chips.

Kiba was in a wishful daze, "Wow, and I thought his sexy jutsu was… well… sexy." He admitted out loud.

Jiraiya was nodding and grinning. "Who knew the brat would have made such a fine lady~ hehehe~"

Tsunade didn't hit him as she was too busy laughing at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Eh!? Why is everyone, laughing, dattebayo!?" Naruto exclaimed.

Vet told answered.

"Because… Narumi is your counterpart in this world."

"Counterpart? What's that?" He asked.

"Narumi is you in this world you idiot!" Sakura told him.

Naruto finally understood and surprisingly just grinned stupidly.

"Hehehe! Wow, I make a prettier girl than all the girls here, ttbayo!"

Konohamaru spoke up for the first time.

"Yeah! The boss makes an even prettier girl than his sexy jutsu, kore!" along with his two best friends.

SMACK. Naruto and Konohamaru were now clutching their heads due to Sakura and Ino.

"Care to say that again?" Sakura warned as she crackled her knuckles.

"N-n-no, Sakura-chan." He cowered away.

 **Narumi and Sasuke could be seen eating their respective Ramen together.**

 **Miso and pork Ramen for her, about 30 bowls each.**

 **For Sasuke, he had one twice cooked Ramen, Miso Ramen with Rice soaking up the broth. He couldn't eat anything without rice.**

" **Ah! All done, thanks Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neechan, your Ramen is even better than before, ttebayo!" she exclaimed.**

" **Haha! Thank you Naru-chan! Thanks to you, new supplies and tradelines were made with all kinds of villages ranging from the land of Green to even Land of Hot Springs. Not to mentions the Great Villages." Ayame praised Narumi who scratched her cheek in flattery.**

" **AWW! It wasn't anything neechan!"**

All the viewers had to blink for a few seconds.

"Wow, it seems that the Naruto in that world is quite famous for something other than her beauty." Tsunade said.

"Hmph! I bet it's only because the Naruto, well… Narumi isn't an idiot like our one." Kiba suggested which got a few nods from everyone, except Hinata.

"Hey! You're just jealous that even the girl-me is awesome too, ttebayo!" Naruto shouted.

 **Ayame playfully frowned and told her, "What do you mean it was nothing! You defeated Madara, the Ten-tails and even changed the world as we know it to one that actually has real peace."**

 **Narumi grinned and responded.**

" **Yeah! But that was because everyone was there with me. All the people that I've met, taught me and made me who I am today. They all became a part of my precious family, which grew bigger and bigger, eventually, I had too much to lose and had to win. Besides, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Nata and all the other guys were fighting alongside me…**

 **Without them, then… I would have never made it as far as I have come.**

 **So, to me, they're the real heroes, dattebayo!"**

Everyone was stunned by Narumi's declaration, it was weird hearing such a profound speech come from the blonde pariah even if it was his alternate, female-self.

"It seems she isn't a stereotypical blonde after all." Jiraiya spoke.

"Indeed" Tsunade said.

"Eh? What do you mean by stereotypical blonde Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"We mean that Narumi isn't a dumb blonde, that only looks good." Jiraiya told him.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

 **As Sasuke and Narumi were finishing their meal. Someone had just entered the stall making Narumi squeal in joy.**

" **Nata!" Narumi jumped towards a Hinata dressed in a pink shirt over a white long-sleeved shirt and a long golden dress.**

" **Narumi-chan!" She caught Narumi into a tight hug.**

 **Sasuke looked at the scene and clicked his tongue.**

' **Great, Narumi's best friend is here…' Sasuke thought in dismay.**

Hinata peaked up, she and Narumi were best friends in that world. However, Naruto frowned at Sasuke as he heard his thoughts about Hinata.

"Oi Teme! What's wrong with Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke simply told him, "Nothing. I just don't like her."

"How come! She's like the sweetest, nicest and kindest girl in the world! What's there not to like about her!?" Naruto yelled at him. Hinata turned bright red at his words.

Sasuke simply looked away and said, " I… have my reasons."

 **Sasuke never really liked Hinata too much to begin with. For starters, where people, including Narumi found her personality cute and angelic. He found disturbing and annoying.**

 **Then he thought, 'I hope that lesbian isn't thinking about making any moves on Narumi right now.'**

Hinata blushed even redder than before, whilst others laughed at her counterpart's 'trait'.

"Oh man, Hinata in that world is into girls!?" Ino laughed alogn with Sakura and Tenten.

A few of the guys who thought about this grown up version of Hinata hugging Narumi had a few nosebleeds, with Naruto having the biggest as he looked at Hinata's future self-hugging his counterpart.

'That'd be hot' those guys thought.

Whereas Naruto thought, 'Hinata looks like that underneath her jacket!?'

 **The two friends went on talking about what was going on, flowers and of course, there ambitions.**

" **Ano… Narumi-chan, what are you going to do about the Hokage position?" Hinata asked.**

 **Narumi grinned at her making her blush a little.**

" **Hehe! I'm still gonna become Hokage! But I need to become better at all that studying and helping everyone out more. Then, after that, I, Narumi Uzumaki, will become the Seventh Hokage, dattebayo!" she exclaimed.**

 **Ayame giggled at Narumi's exuberance whilst Hinata encouraged her more.**

"Still the same old Naruto at heart, but I wonder who the Sixth Hokage is?" Tsunade wondered.

"Sixth? Who else in the village is qualified enough to become Hokage?" Asuma asked everyone earning a few thoughtful thoughts from the Jounin and the parents of the Genin.

 **Narumi's eyes then sparkled, "And not only that, when you become Clan head, Nata! Alongside me, then we'll change your clan and make things better, ttebayo!"**

 **Hinata smiled and thanked her.**

 **Sasuke didn't show it, but he was sulking that Narumi's attention was taken from him.**

Hinata blushed at Naruto's female counterpart's words. Only for Naruto to suddenly pull her into his arms.

"You'll make the best Clan Head, Dattebayo! And when I become Hokage, then we'll definitely show how awesome we both are!" Naruto cheered. Hinata was releasing steam in this situation but couldn't help but smile brightly at his words.

Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi glared at Naruto for so casually 'violating' their Heiress/daughter. Hanabi couldn't glare, so it looked more like a cute pout. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were just making 'Oh!La!La!' gestures towards the pair.

 **Eventually, Sasuke and Narumi said their goodbyes to Ayame and Hinata.**

 **They decided to head towards his place as it had a training ground, for both of them to spar.**

Naruto and Sasuke peaked up at this. They were going to be fighting again.

Naruto cheered, "Wait! Are we going to fight again!? Hell yeah!"

Sasuke didn't respond but focused attentively at the scene.

Ino and Sakura begrudgingly focused on the scene. Their feminine pride was already torn that Naruto's female counterpart was unfairly beautiful to the point that she made Tsunade look like nothing.

Hopefully, for them, Narumi wouldn't be 'that good' of a Kunoichi, right?

Kakashi eye smiled, "So we finally get to see the 'Sun Goddess' in action" whilst he pulled his headband up revealing his Sharingan.

Gai, who normally never gave things a second glance, was taken off guard by this action.

"Kakashi… is it really necessary for you to use that eye?"

Kakashi eye-smiled, "We're watching two Shinobi who are at least Kage level. In fact, my Sharingan may barely be enough for this match."

Gai nodded and accepted his reasoning whilst the other Jounin weren't two convinced.

 **Sasuke stood far across one side of the field with Narumi standing opposite.**

 **He beckoned, "Remember, no holding back." He activated his two dojutsu.**

 **His Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in his right eye and a his Rinne Sharingan in his left as his bangs were blow away. A purple aura shrouded his body.**

 **Narumi smirked, "When have I ever had to hold back against you!" as her eyes gained orange-golden irises with a cross slit pupil in each eye. Her whisker marks became thicker and deeper. A cloak of golden chakra had donned her features, where there was once orange was gold and her hair lit up even brighter and became radiant as it flowed like feathers wafting through the air.**

 **This was the form that represented her name, 'The Sun Goddess'.**

Everyone took a moment of silence to appreciate Naruto's and Sasuke's counterparts.

"WOW! THAT IS SO COOL! DATTABAYO!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! Boss is awesome, kore!" Konohamaru cheered him on.

The others, however, took a step back at Narumi's current appearance.

"Wow! She looks like an Angel!" Moegi commented.

"Indeed…" Kurenai agreed with the little girl.

Lee and Gai began chanting about "Youthful Narumi!" much to Neji's and Tenten's embarrassment.

Hanabi pulled on Neji's robe to get his attention.

"Hey Neji! Are all your friends that weird?" she asked innocently.

Hiashi gave her a slight scolding for being so insensitive.

Neji however, responded casually, "Not all of them…"

 **Narumi then made four shadow clones who then branched off at the four corners of the Uchiha training grounds. Once they settled into positions, they all made a sequence of handsigns before a vast amount of Natural energy surged through them all.**

" **Sage Art! Four Red Yang Formation!" Narumi's clones shouted whilst slamming their palms into the ground causing a circular pattern of sealing symbols to appear before erecting a massive rectangular barrier.**

"Wow! She is definitely powerful!" Tsunade said earning a nod from Shizune, Kakashi, Jiraiya, the clan heads and even Mebuki.

Iruka agreed wholeheartedly, "Indeed, she is!" He was able to judge just how strong Narumi was based on the barrier due to specialising in Seals himself.

Kiba scoffed, "Really? How would you know that from just a barrier technique? Its not that special right?" Not entirely convinced that Naruto's counterpart was that strong. Nothing against girls, but Narumi was still the deadlast.

Jiraiya took it in his hands to educate him.

"To put it simply, the barrier jutsu Narumi used is an A-rank jutsu that normally requires four Kage-level Shinobi to sustain. The fact, that was able to utilise it by herself should be a testament to how strong Narumi is." Jiraiya explained.

All the Genin and a few of the Jounin teachers had their jaws unhinged.

"SO COOL! BOSS IS AT LEAST AS STRONG AS FOUR KAGE's, KORE!" Konohamaru cheered.

"No way! That strong! I don't believe it!" Sakura commented. Whilst Naruto was dancing in place.

 **Sasuke's eyebrow raised.**

" **That's new. When did you learn to use seals to sustain the barrier?" Sasuke asked.**

 **Narumi grinned and told him, "About a week ago!**

 **She readied herself into a fighting stance, that could allow her to shift her weight anywhere instantly.**

 **Sasuke smirked, "Hn! And people said you were talentless…" he said as he drew his sword out of his coat.**

 **After a few seconds, Narumi and Sasuke closed the distance between them and became nothing but blurs circling each other.**

 **The speeds they moved broke the sound barrier; all the clanks and clashed were mellowed out by sonic booms.**

Everyone stayed silent… This battle they were witnessing wasn't between two Kage-level shinobi…

It was a battle between Gods.

 **The screened showed a close up of what was currently happening.**

 **They were both evenly matched, Sasuke using his more refined technique and speed advantage, he gave out precise attacks and dodged as much as possible wasting no movement and energy.**

 **He dished out a front kicked followed by a butterfly flip to redirect any strikes as he made his sword follow a dangerous swinging pattern to constantly rain slashes towards Narumi.**

 **Most Shinobi wouldn't be able to dodge this… but Narumi wasn't the most unpredictable ninja for nothing.**

 **Narumi, instead of taking the obvious side step. She instead ducked underneath where the blade would've cut her head in half. She quickly turned to face the blade and held onto the blade as if it was just a monkey bar. Using Sasuke's flipping motion against him, she through him towards the ground.**

 **Sasuke recovered almost instantly, before he hit the ground, he launched three Blaze release: Fire bullets towards Narumi who still in the air.**

 **Narumi sensed this, she began to twirl and hover around in the air whilst using her Wind Chakra to 'catch' the Fire bullets. Usually, Wind against fire is a bad idea. However, Narumi used it to her advantage by, controlling her wind chakra to tame the fire before bending the wind chakra in the fire to her will.**

Asuma whistled, "Damn! I could really take some tips from her! I don't even think the Kazekage's of the past could even do half of what she could with Wind!" he admired.

Ino and Chouji asked, "What's she doing with Wind Chakra that even has the Kazekage's beat?"

Asuma unknowingly gained an audience, "Well, first off, a Wind affinity is extremely rare… even rarer than a Kekkai Genkai in some cases. Even in the Wind country, a Wind user is still rare. So, not many Wind techniques are available, much less training. But what I'm talking about is that Wind makes Fire stronger, but Narumi's mastery of Wind has allowed her to turn a weakness into a strength."

The Kunoichi were inspired by Narumi once again. The Genin girls all made promises to train harder than before to become as strong as Narumi.

 **Narumi used her Six Paths Flight powers to dive bomb towards Sasuke whilst making her Wind-Fire barrier spiral around her body.**

 **Sasuke lowered his stance and waited for the impact to come. As soon as Narumi was close enough, he absorbed the technique, before it could do any harm. Then, as he was busy absorbing the technique, a mechanical arm popped out of nowhere to grab one of Narumi's legs before slamming her onto the ground.**

 **Sasuke sighed in exasperation.**

" **Dobe! That was a dangerous!" He looked up to see the real Narumi flying up in the air smiling stupidly.**

"What the hell!? She can fly!? That's awesome ttebayo! I'm gonna learn how to fly too!" Naruto cheered.

Vet encouraged him, "You should learn to fly! You have the a very strong Wind affinity as well, maybe you could learn how to fly without relying a special mode!"

Naruto's eyes sparkled, "Really!? I'm a Wind user!?" this earned Asuma's interest.

Vet nodded, "Yep! It's actually pretty dope! You can make invisible swords that can cut through virtually everything, make cyclones, control the air in the space to make it hard to breath and most of all, make yourself fly!"

Naruto was in love with Wind now and couldn't wait to ask Kakashi-sensei for more wind techniques.

The others couldn't help but feel jealous of Naruto and Asuma. They wanted to fly too…

 **Narumi replied, "I just wanted to see if my Fire reversal could work! But anyway, let's continue!" As she dropped down onto the ground. Sasuke took this as his cue and created a massive Fireball with his Amaterasu stack on top.**

 **Narumi couldn't see anyway of dodging this. So, she created a Sage Art: Giant Rasengan in front of her.**

"Rasengan!?" Jiraiya yelled out.

Naruto asked, "Eh!? That's what its called? Rasengan?"

"Yes, it's an A-rank jutsu that was create by the Fourth Hokage himself." Jiraiya told him.

Naruto cheered again, "Really!? Will you teach me how to use it?" Jiraiya grinned and nodded. They then both goofily danced.

Everyone who watched them either giggled or sighed.

 **Narumi then pushed her palms forward, "Rasengan Blast!" The giant spiralling ball of chakra shot forward into a massive beam of chakra which completely dissipated the fireball.**

 **Sasuke used his amenotejikara to shift himself out of the way, letting the Rasengan beam distort the barrier that Narumi set up on impact.**

 **Sasuke not wanting to be pushed back, summoned his Susanoo and took off into the sky.**

" **Chibaku Tensei!" he chanted as 9 massive orbs were constructed from the Earth. To add further effect, he set them all on fire with his Amaterasu.**

 **In kind, Narumi made a chakra avatar for Kurama to possess. Kurama working alongside Narumi created a supercharged Tailed Beast Bomb, with 9 of her clones she made wordlessly to create 9 Rasen Shuriken each containing the attributes of all the Beast.**

 **Sasuke made the Orbs drop towards Narumi, who shot her technique towards Sasuke.**

 **When the two Ultimate techniques collided, they caused an explosion that shot up all the way into outer space.**

All those viewing the scene were flabbergasted.

"Such power…" Hiashi out of all people managed to say.

Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"You got that right, they're easily stronger than all the Shinobi in the country combined." Shikaku speculated.

Usually, someone who said that would be seen as crazy, but then Shino's father, Shibi agreed with the Nara.

That alone was enough to solidify that claim.

 **After the smoke and dust cleared, Narumi and Sasuke got back into relaxed positions and deactivated their powers as the barrier keeping everything inside faded.**

" **Like I thought! Sparring with you never gets old, dattebayo!" Narumi said.**

 **Sasuke smiled genuinely, "Nothing ever gets boring if its with you." He said with a tenderness that one would never expect from him.**

Ino and Sakura blushed madly from the sound of older Sasuke's voice. They'd do anything for Sasuke to talk to them that way and couldn't help but be grateful that Naruto was born as a guy! Or else they would never have a chance with Sasuke.

 **Narumi scratched her whiskered cheek in embarrassment whilst giggling. Sasuke then made his way over towards her and Narumi told him.**

" **I wish we could do this all the time… ya'know? Forever and ever." Narumi admitted. Sasuke them began to say what he was originally going to say to her today.**

" **Yeah, me too. But I want to spend every moment of my life with you. Be it eating, talking, sparring, arguing or even just being near you… I want that to last forever." Sasuke confessed. Narumi paused for a minute, she didn't know what about Sasuke's words held, but her heart began to beat faster than it had ever beat before.**

Sasuke and Naruto then paled, their counterparts were having a confession.

"Oh god please no! Don't!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke following the same line of thought yelled at his counterpart, "Don't you dare do it! Not the Dobe of all people.

People then began to laugh at the two Genin, they were forced to watch their counterparts get together.

" **S-Sasuke… what are you…" Narumi tried to ask but was cut off.**

" **Every moment we spent together are the best times of my life. You always gave me something to fight for, something to look forward to and you even gave me a reason to keep living when I thought this world needed to end." Sasuke told her.**

 **Narumi stayed silent and a slight blush adorned her features. It meant a lot to her that someone valued her so much.**

" **Narumi… others may cause you their Sun Goddess, or even their Hero… but to me, you're the reasons why I breath, why I walk, why I fight… You're the reason why I can feel what I thought I'd never feel again…" Sasuke told her.**

 **Narumi's heart beat faster and became anxious to know what Sasuke was trying to tell her.**

" **How do I make you feel?" Narumi asked as she crossed her fingers.**

 **Sasuke wanted to say it, but instead walked closer to her and lifted her face up by the chin. He lost himself into her sparkling clear, yet deep blue gems seeing hopes, dreams and happiness. As he admired her eyes, her brought his lips to hers catching the blonde goddess into a passionate kiss.**

Naruto and Sasuke began gagging, with the latter blushing madly.

The guys looked away from the romance and chose to laugh at the two rivals whereas all the girls went googly eyed and crazy over the lovey dovey scene.

 **Sasuke pulled away from the stoned Narumi whose eyes shined and sparkled with a newfound happiness that was never seen before.**

 **Sasuke smirked at her, "Does that answer your question, Dobe?"**

 **Narumi blushed as much as Hinata and chose to look at her feet. Sasuke then heard her mumble something.**

" **What?" he asked hiding his worry that she didn't accept his feelings.**

 **Narumi then spoke up louder, "Can you… do that again?"**

 **Sasuke was surprised and asked, "Do what?"**

 **Narumi looked at him shyly, "Show me how you feel again? This time… make it last."**

 **Sasuke smiled "Sure thing" As he grabbed her by the waist and made out with her.**

 **Slowly, they inched their way back into Sasuke's house. They were going to have a long time showing each other how they feel.**

 **Sun Goddess, end**

Everyone cheered and laughed at the scene whereas, the two rivals continued to gag at the scene.

"NO! NARUMI! WHY DID YOU LET THE TEME KISS YOU! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke looked blue and yelled, "Why the idiot! That guy is not me!" he claimed as the guys kept laughing that them.

The girls however, spoke amongst each other about how cute of a couple Naruto and Sasuke would've been.

Then, Kakashi made a comment.

"Well, that's interesting, who would have thought I'd be teaching a Goddess in another Universe…" he said.

As soon as everyone quieted down.

Tsunade asked, "Hey Vet, so is another world you think we should see?"

Vet thought about as he skimmed through the menu, then a name of a special video got his attention.

"The Uzumaki Survivor…" Vet said under his breath.

"Yeah, I think this one would be really important for everyone to see, especially you and Naruto." Vet told them.

This got everyone's attention, Vet choose the video he suggested which made Naruto curious.

"The Uzumaki Survivor? Wait, does something bad happen to the Village and I'm the only one left? NO!" Naruto cried in fear.

Vet told him, "Calm down, nothing will happen to Konoha in this Universe I'm gonna show you, but it is really important to you and… well everyone."

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Kakashi caught onto what Vet possible meant. He couldn't be showing Naruto's linage?

The PC loaded the video and then it showed a vibrant city full of bridges and skyscrapers. Lots of greenery and crystal-clear waters. The city was far ahead in development compared to all the other Hidden Villages in terms of technology and living standards.

"Woah! This place is cool, what city is that dattebayo!?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked nervous, before the latter said.

"Uzushiogakure…"

All the Genin were confused as they have never heard of Uzushiogakure before.

Tsunade was confused, "None of you have ever heard of it?" she asked as she glared at Iruka.

"Well… it wasn't in the curriculum and to be fair, I never actually heard of Uzushio in my life" Iruka admitted.

Then on screen, it showed the top floor of one of these towers which was a high-end apartment building, it showed a man in his apartment, who stood at 198cm, with build that spoke volumes of power and strength, not quite the size of a Raikage, but what he lacked in sheer size, he made up for in thickness, his body of much leaner and harder whilst his body somehow had a streamline definition due to his thin waist.

He was dressed in a baggy T-shirt, with a dark brown, almost black, jacket over it. He wore Dark Navy Trackie pants which were easy to move in and hid his thick legs. On his feet, he simple wore wrapped bandages

He had bronze skin, bright purple eyes, a wide angular jaw and a round nose. But the most impressive feature on him, was his red hair that was spiked at the front and tied into a messy ponytail at the back.

Everyone was amazed at the size of this man.

Ino then commented, "God, now that is a man!" making a few of the girls' nod.

When this man turned around, Naruto pointed at something on the screen.

"Hey! He has the same symbol as the one I have on my clones!? Actually, even the buildings have the same symbol, dattebayo! Why is that?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya was scared to answer his question. However, there was no need to as the scene continued.

 **Uzumaki Survivor**

 **The red head walked towards his door and opened it to get to work today until he saw a brown haired Genin wearing the Uzu headband which had a swirl engraved in it.**

" **Hello sir! I have a delivery for, um… Kurou Uzumaki!"**

Naruto froze and many of the Genin were shocked at the name.

"Uzumaki? I have a family!? Where are they!?" Naruto shouted.

Vet told him, "It'll be shown later, calm down or else I won't show it."

Naruto was trembling in anticipation and frustration. He was finally going to see his family.

 **The tall man grinned, "That's me!"**

 **The Genin smiled, "Okay, here's the receipt, a chakra hammer, 6 different varieties of metals, a block of Asura wood and 5 of chakra transistors! Is that correct?"**

" **That's perfect! How much does that all cost?" Kurou asked.**

" **It'll be 100,000 Ryo" the genin told him.**

"That's expensive! And what is a chakra transistor!? I never heard of it?" Tenten asked.

Jiraiya told her, "It's a component used to amplify or convert signals. It was often used to increase the chakra density of certain devices that requires vast amounts of power energy in some shape or form."

Tenten nodded and looked like she struck gold. She wanted to know more about this 'component'.

"Yeah! So, what could it be used for?" Tenten asked.

"Let's say you had a fireball jutsu, but it was very weak. That's where a Chakra transistor came in handy. If you craft a device using it correctly, then that fireball jutsu which could only burn a twig, could theoretically make it burn 10 trees." Jiraiya explained.

Tenten was salivating at the thought of such a component. She could make a weapon so powerful if a component like that was in her hands.

Neji and Lee paled at the look she had.

'Dear lord! Don't give her one please!' they thought.

Vet looked thoughtful and was wondering if he should give her one, after all, he had a many to spare.

 **Kurou nodded and brought out a sealing card that had a few details on it including a picture of him.**

" **I'll be paying by Link Card, that alright?" Kurou asked. The Genin told him not a problem.**

 **The Genin brought out a electronic device that had a drawn space to place the card. Kurou placed his Link Card on the device and pressed his thumb lightly on the card. A small ding was heard meaning the transaction was successful.**

 **The Genin gave Kurou his parcels before telling to have a good day.**

 **Kurou placed them in his bedroom.**

" **Can't wait to use these!" Kurou told himself. But for now he had to go to work.**

"Wait! What did they do!? What's a link card?" Sakura asked.

Jiraiya, who had the most experience with Uzushio out of everyone in the theatre explained.

"What they used was a form of payment via an identity seal based on biology. It sounds fancy, but all it does is save your body's details so whenever you want to buy something, the card will only allow payments if the biometrics are correct." Jiraiya explained.

Everyone nodded and was fascinated by the things Uzushio had.

 **Kurou then went out the apartment balcony and stepped over the fence.**

" **Time to go out the old fashioned way!" Kurou cheered as he leaped off the 50** **th** **floor.**

Everyone was tense.

"Is he suicidal!? He's going to kill himself!" Shizune worried.

Jiraiya and Tsunade shook their heads.

"No, he'll be fine." Tsunade told them whilst smiling fondly.

 **As Kurou fell, he made a few handsigns before shouting.**

" **Wind style: Feather Drift!" Wind began to gather beneath him and kept him airbound. He mentally controlled his chakra to make the wind dragging past him gather behind him to propel him forward.**

" **WOOHOO!" He zoomed by many buildings and passed a particular building where a young redheaded woman was hanging up her laundry whilst humming a happy tune.**

 **Until, Kurou flew passed and made her laundry go everywhere, undergarments and all fall towards the city roads.**

" **KUROU!" the lady screamed bloody murder.**

 **Kurou giggled, "Sorry, Aika!" before he flew even faster.**

Sakura and Sasuke sighed, "My god, he's like Naruto!"

Naruto grinned that his relative had a cheeky side to him whilst Hinata giggled along with many others at the scene.

Iruka commented, "Is Naruto's family all a bunch of troublesome pranksters!?" earning a few chuckles.

 **Kurou then began to run along a few walls and slip between gaps. Along the way he saw a few other people gliding from one place to another either by Wind or flying vehicles.**

" **Sup bruh!" One of them began followed by other greetings.**

" **Hey bruhs! Just on my way to work! Have a good one!" he told them. Likewise, they did the same.**

 **As Kurou came closer to his destination, he slowed down by a little circular house that had a nice garden and a very kind mature looking lady with a large basket full of ingredients. Waved him over.**

" **Kurou-kun!" she called.**

Sakura and Ino squealed.

"Woah! She is so pretty! Not as much as Narumi, but still really pretty!" Sakura said.

"Is she his girlfriend?" Ino hoped for something romantic to happen.

 **Kurou grinned, "Hey Grandma!" as he received the basket and a kiss on his cheek as he bent over for her.**

Everyone paused at the address.

'Grandma? Grandma? Grandma? Grandma?'

"WHAT!? Grandma! But she looks so young! What's her secret?" Tsume yelled out.

Vet told them, "It's a special trait from, well, you'll learn."

" **Make sure to have a good day at work! Also, visit your sister later today, she just gave birth." Kurou's Grandma told him.**

 **Kurou replied, "Sure will!" Then he sprinted off towards his destination, passing by a few people going on with their day. Parents with their kids playing at the park, teenagers playing around with their new jutsu and seals.**

 **Eventually, he was in a village style area, in the city. Where concrete roads gave way to dirt and cobble. Skycrapers for more modest, yet beautiful houses and estates. But his destination was the large blue and white, 2 story building similar in size to a warehouse. Which features a huge yard that had a court, a playground, a few benches and tables.**

 **He had arrived at one of Uzushiogakure's Orphanages. The place he worked at.**

Naruto smiled at Kurou's workplace.

It warmed his heart that Kurou took care of orphans. Naruto had many fond memories of the Orphanage before he was reluctantly cast out. No one tried to kill him or anything during his childhood, at least, not directly. The orphanage had kept him bottle-fed, he had people to relate to before they were adopted. Even the orphanage lady and the that one nice and pretty dark-haired lady that visited came to play with him whenever he was lonely or upset.

If it wasn't for the fact that after the first 3 years of his life, his status as Jinchuriki was somehow leaked. Then Naruto may have been adopted or stayed in the orphanage.

 **Kurou quietly walked into the building, passed the front desk office where one of the staff would usually be, then walking into the cafeteria area's kitchen.**

 **He then made a large, hearty yet simple breakfast of a bowl of fried vegetable rice, 'pork and pumpkin' curry and 'Yam and black bean' curry for vegetarians. Each portion came with a serving of pickled vegies, juice, milk or water.**

 **He took a sniff of all dishes and taste tested them all. He approved of them all before pressing the alarm button for the kids to wake up.**

 **As soon as he did, he heard an enormous number of footsteps coming from the hallway. He smiled at what was coming next.**

' **Here they come!' Kurou said in his mind.**

 **What followed next was a group of other caretakers leading many children ranging from ages 3 to 7 towards the cafeteria line and keeping orders.**

 **A little girl with fairly long brown hair in a ponytail who couldn't have been older than 4 lift up her tray towards him ask in toddler stumbles.**

" **Mis-ta! Can I poo-lees have por and pum-can cory!?" the girl asked.**

"AW! She's so cute!" Many of the women cooed, followed by many more as many more of the children did the same thing.

 **Kurou happily served all the kids their dishes. Once everyone was served. Kurou and the staff joined the ekids for dinner making small talk with the children ranging from what they wanted to do for the day, things they dreamed of and what little ideas they had in mind. Kurou was happy to hear them. Kids were amazing!**

"Definitely would make a good father! And he also seems quite capable with tucking in" Anko purred.

"Behave Anko!" Kurenai scolded whilst flushing.

"But she's right, definitely would be a good father!" Shizune said as she daydreamed of having a man such as Kurou as a potential boyfriend.

Kurenai begrudgingly agreed. Most of the men gave envious looks towards the Uzumaki on screen.

 **Once breakfast was over, the kids were then taken to their lessons. Kurou handled teaching the 7- year olds about domestic work around the house by having them clean the dishes with him and the eating area.**

" **Thank you everyone, you guys did a good job, keep it up! Now go with Mr. Kenji for your Maths lessons todays!" Kurou told them. They all complied happily following their Maths teacher for today.**

As the day went on for Kurou with everyone watching. Sasuke couldn't help but ask Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, was it really like that at the orphanage?" genuinely curious as he himself never had to stay at one due to being old enough to live by himself.

Naruto shrugged, "Meh! Not to sure, I only recall playing with blocks, climbing tables and going on the playground with everyone else. Never went to class in my life, ttebayo!"

Sakura became curious and was surprised, "How come you've never went to a class in the orphanage? You weren't skipping classes even back then, were you?" she asked, she was going to hit him depending on his answer.

Naruto bluntly told her, "No! I wasn't old enough to go to a class, never got the chance too!"

Hinata who was still staying by him, didn't know about Naruto life as well as she thought so she asked.

"Um… Naruto-kun, how come? Why couldn't you be taught at the orphanage?" she asked Naruto.

Naruto calmed down when he heard her voice and told them.

"Well, this is just based on what I figured out, but after I turned three, the information about me being a Jinchuriki got leaked out somehow. Since everyone knew I was the demon child being taken care of in the orphanage, they were being constantly harassed and threatened with no more donations if something wasn't done. So, the orphanage had no choice but to cast me out after I turned 4 and Old Man Hokage gave me my own apartment after I walked around the village for the first time."

Everyone gasped and stepped back in shock. Naruto had been living on his own since he was four!?

Hinata then asked Naruto, "How did you handle all that?" she asked wondering what kept him so strong.

Naruto shrugged like it was nothing, "It wasn't that hard, sure it was lonely, and I missed the hot meals and nice people at the orphanage. But er…. I don't know, I kinda enjoy walking around seeing all these new things, ttebayo! Meeting Ichiraku's, seeing all these new places like parks, rivers and new plants. Even now, it's all still new to me."

From that little speech of his, people realised just what kind of life Naruto lead; barely educated boy left to fend for himself in an alien world due to being kept away from the rest of the village only to be met with hate and scorn.

All the Rookie, Jounin and everyone else there vowed to themselves to try to be more involved in Naruto's life.

Shikamaru, who had taken to observing Naruto since the Academy had an epiphany. Naruto had failed 3 times before graduating. He always tried to figure a reasonable explanation for that since Naruto has had drastic improvements after only a few months of proper guidance. Hearing that Naruto was cast out of the orphanage when he was four without having a chance to go to the classes made him come to a horrifying conclusion.

"Oi Naruto, was the reason you failed the first and second time because you couldn't read?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto flinched at the question before promptly nodding.

Iruka stepped, "Yeah, he had trouble reading, he could only manage to read the simple letters, apparently the person who used to visit him at his apartment died before she could finish teaching him how to read."

Everyone looked down in shame and regret. For picking on him for being deadlast for something he couldn't control, not being there for him and not overcoming their fears then befriending him.

Everyone then focus back on the movie.

 **The end of his shift was coming. Today was his last day as a caretaker at the Orphanage. Everyone gave him lots of goodbye cards and waved him good bye. Kurou smiled before walking onwards towards the city area where his older sister lived. He was going to miss those kids.**

Iruka said, "Believe me, I know how he is feeling…"

 **Kurou had passed by a few blocks towards a large compound. It was very lavish and held many high-end mansions and all that fancy stuff. It was by far the largest building in all of Uzushiogakure, easily having four skyscrapers with close to having 93 floors. They were like giant mirrors in the day and giant glow sticks at night, but what stood out was the white swirl on them.**

… **ten minutes later…**

 **Kurou was on the 67** **th** **floor, in front of room number B325. He knocked on the door a few times before his brother-in-law, Daisuke Uzumaki, opened the door.**

" **Hey Daisuke!" Kurou greeted.**

" **Sup bro! Come on in! We were expecting you!" Daisuke told him.**

 **Daisuke lead Kurou to where his older sister was. There she was, laying in bed with her newborn baby in her arms sleeping.**

" **Hey there Mayu-neechan, and you too little one." He said in a quiet voice.**

 **The Mayu was considered very beautiful, even amongst many of the other Uzumaki women who all shared the same trait of being rather pretty. But Mayu was exceptional in that department. He remembered back then, she was kind of chubby around her face and could be mistaken for a boy back then.**

 **Now, his sister had long vibrant silky hair done in twin braids down her back. Her face lost much of it's former chubbiness. Whilst still round, was much thinner. Her jaw had a soft curvature. She had a small button nose and forest green eyes.**

" **Hey there Kurou. Ayame-chan! Meet your uncle Kurou!"**

 **As she showed her daughter's features to Kurou.**

The girls squealed at the sight of the baby. Of course, the baby was cute!

 **Kurou chuckled at the baby's attempts to free her arms out of her baby blanket.**

 **He made faces towards Ayame making the hours old child smile widely and make a cooing sound.**

" **She looks just like you Big Sis."**

 **Mayu chuckled before taking the cooing child back in her arms. They made small talk between each other after Ayame fell asleep in her crib.**

 **They commented about how well Kurou handled Ayame and how he'd make a wonderful husband, that any girl would be lucky to have him.**

 **Which brought Kurou, Daisuke and Mayu to a serious discussion with Kurou.**

" **Kurou, when are you going to settle down?" Mayu asked.**

 **Kurou looked confused, "What do you mean? I'm settled down enough. I just finish my volunteer job at the orphanage, live a pretty chill life and work in the Research & Development department. Everything settled for me."**

 **Daisuke stepped in, "That's not what we're asking you. We meant when are you thinking about finding yourself a nice girl, get married and start a family."**

 **Kurou nodded and looked sheepish, "Why does everyone who asks that question make sound like as if I have to do it by a specific time. You guys should know yourself, relationship never begin on specified dates, you know."**

 **Mayu and Daisuke looked at each other before sighing in defeat. He had a point, relationships shouldn't be rushed.**

"FINALLY! SOMEONE GETS IT!" Kiba shouted before being hit on his head by his mother and sister.

"Oh come on, its true! Always asking when are you going to get a girlfriend? You don't rush those things!" Kiba complained before being told to shut up.

 **Mayu then continued, "We know, sorry for making it sound like we're forcing you. We just want to know if you've been considering going out with anyone in the village recently?"**

 **Kurou nodded, "I see, but no! I haven't been interested in anyone new lately."**

" **I see… so no one new. But you do have someone on your mind every now and then, don't cha!" Daisuke asked.**

 **Kurou admitted he did.**

" **Yeah! She's really caught my eye. We hit it off pretty well too… But she lives in Konoha! I haven't booked a ticket to get their due those ridiculous prices." Kurou commented.**

 **Mayu understood, "I see, but isn't there anyone else, what if she's already in a relationship by now. You have to find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with."**

 **Kurou nodded in understanding, accepting reality.**

" **I know, but why are you guys pressing this matter so much? I mean, I'm not even part of the Royal branch like you guys." Kurou reminded them as Daisuke was part of the Royal family.**

 **Daisuke rebutted, "But anything could happen Kurou. You know how the Uzumaki Clan can be at times. They may give everyone freedom in the life choices, but when they want to make a change for the good of the Village, they'll do what they must."**

Naruto said, "Uzumaki Clan? I have a Clan!?"

Vet nodded and told the shocked audience.

"Yes, the Uzumaki Clan was feared for their Fuinjutsu. They were also known to have notoriously long lives, massive reserves of strong chakra and healed faster. And before you go mouthing off at me. Ask Jiraiya, he knows about your Clan."

Naruto turned towards Jiraiya and asked, "You knew that I was part of a Clan? Why didn't you tell me?"

Jiraiya looked stupefied, "I thought Sarutobi-sensei told you about them and gave you scrolls about them. Heck, I even sent you letters and gifts. Didn't you get them?"

Naruto shook his head.

Vet decided to explain.

"Well, they were intercepted by Danzo. He thought by completely isolating Naruto from humanity, he'd had an emotionless weapon to use against Konoha's enemies. Also, all those scrolls and notes about Uzumaki Clan techniques you and the Third Hokage gave him were all stolen by Danzo as well."

Killing intent from Jiraiya from like never before unleashed was leaking out in droves.

"That son of a bitch! He already pissed me off when he recommended not letting me take Naruto with me! He even stopped Naruto from knowing about his family and his Godfather!" Jiraiya seethed.

Sasuke blinked, "Godfather?"

Jiraiya calmed down, "Yeah, I'm Naruto's Godfather. I seriously thought that Naruto knew about me and his heritage."

Naruto was crying once more. Jiraiya who was like a grandfather to him was his Godfather. He just felt upset that someone would keep his family away from him.

 **Kurou bit his lips, "Then there's no way they'll look at me, I flunked the Academy."**

 **Mayu responded, "But you aced your tertiary studies and even made revolutionary discoveries in Chakra Engineering. Not to mention, your efforts to help everyone out in the village is something they have noticed."**

 **Kurou took a step back at this.**

" **What do you mean? Are they actually considering me? I never submitted any Resume or BIOS of mine, heck, you know I don't like all that political stuff." Kurou added.**

 **Daisuke replied, "We know, but you know how the Uzumaki Clan selects potential applicants. Any Uzushio citizen, Shinobi or non-combatant, who shows any redeeming qualities needed such as the will to unite other, the ability to work together, lead the masses to wards a better future and of course, able to advance Uzushiogakure in some way that is beneficial will be short-listed for annual training."**

 **Kurou almost choked on his tea.**

" **Hold on! They can do that!?" he almost yelled.**

 **They nodded.**

" **But isn't that kind of messed up? Candidates even get a say in the matter?"**

 **Fortunately, they nodded too.**

 **Mayu then crashed those hopes down.**

" **But no matter what, you have to attend the training, that way, they'll still get your co-operation and contributions in some way." Mayu told him.**

 **Kurou sighed and was about to be all depressed until.**

" **Don't worry too much. It's not finalised, with luck, your might not make the list!" Daisuke told him.**

 **Kurou let out a breathe of relief.**

" **Oh God! Thank goodness!"**

 **They all shared a hearty laugh.**

 **But the conversation continued.**

" **But seriously Kurou… you know once you enter that Government training, you'll be forced to marry someone to provide an heir for the Royal family just to provide 'good blood' for them." Daisuke told him.**

 **Kurou finally understood why they pressed him to find a girl so much.**

" **So, you guys want me to find a girl that I actually love rather than give myself to a random stranger." He answered.**

 **They nodded.**

" **Exactly Kurou, you might not believe it, but the Uzu Government and Royal family talk quite often of your feats and achievements. So, it's very likely, they'd try to induct you into their branch of the clan."**

 **As soon as Kurou was about to tell them that, he'd accept the offer and do his best. A message was sounded out throughout the entire compound.**

" **Attention please! Lord Ashina Uzumaki calls for everyone to attend the announcement being made in the main courtyard immediately."**

 **Mayu and Daisuke got up and began to head towards the main yard.**

 **Daisuke turned around and told him, "Just… think about it man."**

 **Kurou as well got up before heading towards the yard.**

"Wow, the government in Uzushio is quite troublesome. Forcing people to take a role in the Government and even making the winning candidate become part of the Royal family. Troublesome." Shikaku commented.

Everyone was blown away by the complex system of government used by Uzushiogakure and the Uzumaki Clan's method of inducting 'good blood' into their bloodline. Hiashi understood what they were doing, but never thought that such a method where everything about a person was considered, including their personality and contributions.

Whereas the Hyuga just looked for a few things. A good track record on paper, riches, bloodline, rank, status and things to offer. Never anything like personality, daily life and goodwill.

"Troublesome but effective. It one of the reasons why Uzushio was so far ahead during its time. Even if you don't want the position, that proves you don't want power or status. Uzushio choose their government based on the people and its future. Which is why, even those who hated politics, were some of the main reasons why Uzushio was so well managed because just like Kurou, he genuinely wants to help, not just because it looks good on paper." Jiraiya explained.

They all nodded impressed by Uzushio's form of government where a group of likeminded individuals strive to make Uzushio a better place for all.

 **At the main yard, Hundreds of people from the main, or royal family could be seen scattered across the yard waiting for Lord Ashina. He was standing on a stage dressed in his black Uzu gear with his white hair falling down. Alongside him, was a little girl with red hair and a rather round face. She was dressed in a yellow tunic, black shorts, boots and thigh-high socks.**

" **Good evening everyone, I am here to make a huge announcement! Konoha has informed us of a great opportunity for our Clan once more. One not seen since Mito Uzumaki moved to Konoha!"**

 **Everyone cheered.**

 **Ashina continued.**

" **Now, this is great duty only a select few can perform. I am happy to announce that my great-great granddaughter, Kushina Uzumaki, is the one suited for this task!"**

 **Once more, applaud was heard from the crowd.**

Jiraiya and Tsunade looked like they had been petrified. They had never asked Kushina how she was sent to Konoha. Now they knew. More importantly, why did she never tell anyone that she was a Princess?

 **The speech and ceremony when on without a hitch. All the royal members went back to their quarters whilst Kurou stayed behind to greet his favourite little cousin.**

" **So how you doing Kushi-chan?" he asked.**

 **Kushina's face lit up, she ran towards Kurou.**

" **Kurou-niichan! You came to see me!" she greeted him.**

 **They talked about their day a bit and made jokes here and there.**

 **Then Kushina's escorts from Konoha came to pick her up.**

" **Oh sorry Kurou-nii… I must go now. I'll miss you and all my friends and family!" Kushina told him.**

" **Wait! Before you go, can you give this to a friend of mine in Konoha?" he asked her. It was a letter with a picture of him and a raven-haired beauty dressed in a black form-fitting T-shirt, black hotpants with grey yoga pants underneath and navy sandals.**

" **Eh? Who's this your girlfriend?" she teased.**

 **Kurou blushed a bit. "N-no! Just a friend! If you see her, give it to her. Her name is Atsuko Uchiha. I'll be in Konoha next month, my time off. Now go and make sure to make Konoha your home."**

 **Kushina grinned, "Of course I will, dattebane!" she exclaimed before smacking her hands over her mouth.**

"Dattebane?" Naruto sounded out.

 **Kurou chuckled at the little girl before telling her goodbye.**

 **Kurou went home a few hours later after grabbing a bite. He was gonna start building something tomorrow with those new parts of his… little did he know, that the very next day… his life was going to turn upside-down.**

 **Uzumaki Survivor part 1 end.**

* * *

 **Oh, if you guys haven't figured it out yet. The second part of Uzumaki Survivor is going to be tear jerking and emotional.**

 **Also, I know the government system I made for Uzushiogakure is messed up, but I opted for something different from the usual dictatorship and wanted to portray the Uzu Government and Uzumaki Royal Family as the types who look for good people who genuinely want to do good.**

 **About Naruto's childhood, yeah, I watched Kyptonian Saiyan's video about 'How Danzo ruined Naruto's life' and he talks about the official Naruto novels that go in depth about the darker themes in Naruto. Naruto life was actually fine until he was three years old because Danzo wanted to redirect the hatred towards the Uchiha Clan towards Naruto.**

 **Anyways, no funny omakes. I hope you enjoyed this crappy fanfiction.**

 **Praise the Sun! SoulsVeteran!**


End file.
